Once A Fire
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Okay so this is a cross over between Chicago Fire, House MD and Once Upon A Time all into one Based off Allison Cameron/Emma Swan and Robert Chase/ Matthew Casey I am uploading this twice Final Chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Just an idea. adding this twice because i feel i should put it in as a cross over and also a house story!

Chapter 1

They were two completely different people they both changed their names and moved out of the state.

Dr. Allison Cameron walked around the town of Storybrooke her name wasn't Allison anymore it was Emma, She was finally getting back to her own life though. She was born with the name Emma but once she was in the foster care system she had it changed to Allison Cameron. She had a son but no one really knew about him only because it was during college. Allison finally left Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital going to Boston and changing her name. She missed PPTH alot though but she had to figure out who she was...figure out who her familiy entire life changed though when her son showed up finding out she had to go to the small town of Maine StoryBrooke. Her son was pretty cool though now 10 she still couldn't believe it has been 10 years. She wondered how Chase was and she wondered what her life would have been like if she didn't leave but then she felt guilty not even telling her about her own son.

As for Doctor Robert Chase. now known as Lt. Matthew Casey left Princeton for his own reasons. He was done with everything and decided to follow his dream of being a fire fighter. He became real close with this group a new family. He remebered them from his child hood growing up they all understood why he changed his name though that way no one from working at the hospital would figure out who he was by name. He wondered how his ex wife was though he really missed her but now he was happy he loved his fiance. All of a sudden his phone rang. he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Robert?" He recognized the voice he couldn't believe it.

"Allison?"

"How are you?"

"It's Matthew now."

"Really you changed it why?"

"I left i wanted to get away how did you get this number?"

"I am a cop now."

"Cop really Allison?"

"Sheriff actually it's Emma."

"Went back to biological name."

"Yes"

"I like it." Chase said he smiled a bit.

"What do you do now?"

"Fire Fighter actually."

"You always liked that type of stuff."

"Haha"

"Maybe we should catch up sometime?" Emma asked hoping he would agree.

"I am in chicago."

"Well i am in Maine i found my real family and you would think i am crazy."

"How so?"

"well if you agree to meeting somewhere I can tell you."

"Do you want me to just hop on a plane and fly out to Maine?" Chase said.

"Yes I miss you please?"

"Al...Emma I am in a relationship now."

"Please we need to talk and i just I don't know who to talk to about it." She said.

"Really?"

"I mean there is 2 guys here but i still want to talk to you"

"Do you really want to see me?"

"Yes of course i do i miss you"

"How about i fly out to Boston.."

"Sure i will come drive that way."

"I miss you Allie...I mean Emma."

"Haha no problem miss you Ro... Matt."

"Haha call me later tonight or text me."

"What if someone looks at our phone?"

"Just say i am a high school friend or a cousin."

"That will go over well."

"Talk to you soon?"

"I will send you my flight details." They both hung up their phones and went back to the life they were suppose to live.

A/N- hope you like this story i am trying to figure it out. Should i add

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Part 1)**

Emma got up the next morning she still couldn't believe she called him last night. She lied to all the people here in Storybrooke. How was she going to tell everyone the truth maybe she didn't have to tell them. She lied to her own son though which hurt her the most. She got up and walked into the kitchen were her parents sat.

"Good Morning Emma! Did you have a good sleep, Your up early?" Snow asked Emma looked at the clock it said 8:30.

"I need to talk to you guys were is Henry?" Emma said a little nervous ans she sat down next to her father at the table.

"He is still sleeping stayed up late reading his book." James said looking at his daughter.

"My kid is smart." Emma said avoiding the topic that she which she didn't start.

"Yes he is." Snow sat down next o her daughter across from her husband. "Emma what's wrong?" Snow reached a hand out to Emma and held her hand.

"You guys know my history growing up. I was placed in a good family except the reason I really gave Henry up wasn't my decision. It was my parents then I was only 17 when I found out I was pregnant. After giving Henry up though I followed my dreams. I had my name changed though when I was 2 ½ when they adopted me into the family. They changed it to Allison Cameron. I put my biological name on Henry's birth certificate as Emma Swan though..." Emma took a deep breathe trying not to break down and cry. "When I first told Henry's father I was pregnant he was supportive but after a few months he would smoke and get drunk a lot. I kicked him out he came back though told me that I would never be a good mother too Henry. My parents told me I should go with adoption because I would never be able to take care of a child. So I listened to them. I hate that I did though I wish I was able to take care of Henry my self. After giving Henry up about 4 months after his birth my parents sent me to college...I became a doctor and worked with this guy Robert Chase. I fell in love and I married him but we divorced less then a year after. My adopted parents were killed in a car crash did I love them no, I guess I loved them when I was younger but when I was 13 I found out I was adopted. I hated them and I still hate them I guess it's because I could have looked for you a lot sooner and I didn't."

"Emma no matter what you are here now that is all that matters."

"Even if you found us we wouldn't have you know remembered because of the curse." James said blunt but it was the truthfully.

"Stupid Curse" Emma muttered.

"Emma dear why are you bringing this up now?" Snow asked a bit worried.

"I am meeting with my ex husband."

"When?" James asked. Then Emma's phone went off she looked at it.

"This afternoon he just got a flight into Boston."

"Wait this soon?"

"Yeah I need to get Henry up I am planning on taking him."

"Isn't that like a little much."

"He is my son. He has a right to know my past."

"Your Ex. He isn't Henry's father is he?" Snow asked concerned. Emma laughed.

"No he isn't don't worry about that one." Emma left the room and walked into Henry's room to wake him up. Emma sat down on Henry's bed moving his hair from his face.

"Henry time to wake up." Emma said she adored when Henry slept but she came to the conclusion he was growing up way to fast.

"Mom give me five more minuets." Henry groaned rolling over.

"Henry please wake up, brush your teeth and get dressed I have someone we need to go meet." That got Henry up he sat up.

"Who are we meeting at 9 am?" Henry asked confused.

"A friend of mine from my past?"

"More like we are driving too see him and should gget to Boston around 12 I hope."

"We are meeting a guy in Boston?" Henry asked.

"Yes now get moving" Emma said Henry got up and grabbed a shirt and pants from his closet walking into the bathroom but leaving the door open a crack so he could continue his conversation with his mother.

"Is it my father?"

"No Henry it's just a friend from my past I will explain more to you in the car."

"Is this guy nice?" Henry asked a few minutes later after brushing his teeth.

"Yes but I haven't seen him in a few years."

"Why not?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Because you are my mom and I don't want a guy hurting you."

"To late for that Henry but I am okay."

"Did this guy hurt you?" Henry asked concerned about his mother. He sat on the bed next to her getting his shoes on.

"No well not it the way you are thinking."

"Mom?"

"No Henry not like that more just emotional stuff I will explain in the car."

"Oh boy this seems like it will be a fun car ride." Henry said grabbing his bag. "Ready" The mother and son left the house saying goodbye to Snow and James grabbing a quick bar to eat. Then drove out of Storybrooke towards Boston. Henry understood about what Emma had done. Which made Emma happy she knew Henry was a bit upset but now he understood. He was still a bit confused but he would figure it out he wanted to get to know this guy his mom once called her husband, Was he a good guy and why did they end she seemed like she was happy with him.

**(Part 2)**

He looked through the flight times and got his credit card. He ordered the tickets he still couldn't believe he was doing this but he had to do. At the moment he had to idea were his relationship was headed he had also been lying on his true identity to the girl he loved and the ones he called his brothers now. He wasn't going to tell anyone he left a quick note and packed a bag, he then quietly went to wait at the airport for his flight in the morning. He sat on the airplane it felt like the longest plane ride of his life but honestly it was only an hour.

Once he got of the plane and there stood the girl he fell in love with so many years back. He wasn't sure how he even felt now knew he still had feelings for her. There was a kid standing next to her just a tad bit shorter then her. Who was that kid a brother she never told him about. It couldn't be her kid. He would have known and where would she have well hid him. He was just about to call her by Allison but then stopped.

"Emma..." He shouted from across the airport she turned around she looked the same as she did happier though. Emma ran too him and hugged him. Probably was the best hug he ever got he sure did miss her. The young boy walked over to the stranger and his mom. Emma quickly let go of Robert knowing it must be odd for him. She then smiled. How he missed that smile.

"Robert this is my son Henry." He was definitely not expecting that.

"Your son?"

"I am going to get hot chocolate at that Duncan Donuts over there do you want anything?" The two adults nodded no. " Alright I am just gonna let you too talk." Henry said walking away.

The two sat down on the bench.

"You have a son Al...Emma...Sorry I am still getting use to it."

"No it's okay I told my parents about you."

"Really?"

"Well I basically said I was meeting my ex and then I got Henry out of bed and dragged him here."

"Poor kid you woke him up...When were you going to tell me you had a son."

"I honestly it wasn't what you think?"

"How did you hide him is the question?"

"I gave him up for adoption after I gave birth to him Robert he found me after I came to Boston just last year"

"But you are in Maine now?"

"Yes" Emma said looking over at Henry who was sitting down reading a book."Now tell me why did you change your name to Matt?"

"Well after you left me I just I needed change. House is gone and I thought I just needed a fresh start."

"So your engaged you said?"

"No it's more just a promise but I am not sure how much longer that will work out"

"I am sorry and it's going to take me a while calling you Matt"

"No not your fault and with me and you just call me Robert."

"How long are you staying?"

"How does a week sound. Catch up I mean I guess I wanna meet your family if you don't mind."

"I have to be honest you might get well confused and scared."

"Of what your family?" Chase asked confused.

"What if I said I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Your shitting me right?"

"Wish I could say it was a lie and my best friend well he is Pinocchio."

"Sweet"

"Are you serious Rob?"

"Why not I mean you are basically part of a fairy tale."

"I am serious I am sure Henry will explain it all in the car ride back."

"I guess he will...Allie why didn't you tell me about him "

"I thought you would hate me."

"You gave him a better life I wouldn't hate you for that." Henry walked back over to them "Can we get going I have to be home before 6 Henry said.

"Oh right you have that weekly meeting with Archie." Emma said

"Mom it's Jiminy." Henry said. Robert looked at Emma and back at Henry.

"You mean Jiminy Cricket the..." Robert said a bit confused.

"Yes"

"Henry you have to tell me more once we get in the car."

"Glad too" Henry said with a smile he actually kinda like this Robert guy his mother was once married too. They got out into the parking lot and into Emma's yellow bug heading back to StoryBrooke.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I am not sure what I am going to write for chapter 3!**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry i haven't been able to update Hurricane we lost power and then i got busy.**

**Chapter 3**

The drive back to storybrooke was quiet not much talking was going on for a few reasons. It was awkward, Henry was in the car and there was so much to talk about question couldn't be asked to to confusion. They arrived in Storybrooke around 3:30.

"Mom can we get food at Grannys?" Henry asked as Emma parked the car.

"Well Chase what do you want for food?" Emma asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Chase said with a smile.

The 3 of them walked into the diner and sat down. RUby walked up to them at the table.

"Hey Emma, Henry, Who is your friend?"

"Ruby this is..." EMma paused unsure how to introduced him.

"Dr. Robert Chase." He said shaking hands with her.

"How long will you be staying?" Ruby asked.

"Actually i think about a week or 2" Robert said he said he looked at Emma there was a kind of sparkle in her eye that he noticed long ago.

"Yes Ruby any chance he could rent a room?" Emma asked.

"Yes definitely now what do you want to order?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Pizza Please." Henry asked the two adults agreed. After Ruby left Henry looked at Chase and his mom.

"So do I call you Chase, Robert, Dr. Chase, Mr. Chase?" Henry asked confused.

"Call me Robert or Chase what ever you want I really don't mind, everyone at work called me Chase well my former boss but my friends and family call me Rob or Robert anything you want to call me is fine."

"Got it...So your going to be here for 2 weeks?"

"Yeah as long as your mom is okay with that?" He asked looking at Emma.

"Fine by me" Emma said with a smile.

"So who is Ruby in fairytale world?" Chase asked Henry.

"She's Little Red Riding Hood but also the Wolf."

"Really?"

"Yes i know it's weird."

"For me yes Henry what grade are you in?"

"5th"

Ruby came back before they knew it with their Pizza. Emma gave Henry a slice then served herself and had Rob serve himself. Just then Mr. Gold walked into the diner.

"Granny you owe me Rent." He said walking up to her.

"I don't owe you anything now leave my place."

"I'll be back next week." Gold said walking up to the table where they sat.

"How did he come here?"

"I got him in Boston but people can come remember August came back."

"You left though?"

"Do you not remember Henry and I can leave."

"I know I will see you later Ms. Swan." and he left the diner.

"Who was that?" Chase asked confused.

"Mr Gold." Emma said.

"Rumplestiltskin actually."

"You know some people might think you're crazy."

"Mom didn't believe me till I almost died." Henry said Emma looked at him.

"What?"

"Why do you think I am going to talk to Jiminy. But now we are back just stuck in this town the castle is around we are going to move into it soon." Henry said with a laugh.

"We will talk later about that, Henry finish up your pizza we need to bring you to Archies." Emma said Henry just gave her a look.

"Jiminy."

"Henry." Emma said again.

"Fine." Henry finished up his pizza, after having Ruby pick up the plates and paying. He walked with Emma and Robert to Jiminys.

ONCE A FIRE********ONCE A FIRE********ONCE A FIRE

Snow and Charming picked Henry up from Jiminys.

"Where's mom?" Henry asked.

"She and Dr. Chase are at Granny's inn were he is staying they are talking." Snow said.

"When are we fully oging ot move back into the castle."

"Few weeks Henry their is still alot of damage." Charming said they walked back to Mary Margarets apartment.

**A/N- Next Chapter is Emma/Cameron and Matt/Chase talking I am staying with Emma being Emma and well Chase being called Chase.**

**Lauren :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for late update I really wasn't sure where i was going with this chapter**

**Chapter 4**

Emma helped Chase get set. She sat down on the bed legs crossed ready to talk Chase sat across from her at the top of the bed by the pillows.

"So" Emma said looking at Chase.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Guess House was just getting to be too much i couldn't handle it anymore."

"But you were only there for 6 years then left I mean you left me I loved you."

"I know you loved me Chase i know you did and i am sorry you left but..."

"But what?"

"Henry" Emma said with a sigh.

"I thought you said he didn't show up till after you left?" Chase questioned.

"Correct but House got so damn annoying you know he kept asking why we didn't have kids yet and stuff."

"I knew you weren't ready."

"I wasn't and I just can't even think I feel pretty stupid for leaving but I needed that fresh start."

"I know you did and so did I" Chase said

"So your new life what's it like?"

"Nothing special I have been seeing this girl Hallie but i don't think it's going to work out?"

"Why not?"

"It was one of those relationships that just happened i purposed after about 2 weeks of dating she accepted and then we broke up again but we were trying to fix it and then you called."

"I won't be the reason you guys ended."

"You aren't It just made me realize that." Chase said but he stopped and leaned in kissing Emma. She didn't push back she kept kissing him. Soon enough they were laying on the bed kissing each other. After a while Emma pushed back and sat up.

"Sorry Em."

"No don't be Robert it made me realize that leaving was wrong."

"Really?"

"All my life I have put up walls, I left you, I left my own son. I married a guy who was going to die and now I am here in Storybrooke with the life I never expected and it has all just gotten better because you are here.

"You didn't leave your son you gave him a better life."

"Feels like I left him."

"No you didn't Emma you gave him the chance to grow up and I understand he is still young but look how far you have got." Chase said cupping Emma's face in his hands.

"I guess so" Emma said lightly kissing him.

"So what does this mean?" Chase kissed her again.

"I don't know"

"I guess I have to meet your parents?" Chase said and Emma laughed.

"Not to creep you out but they are the same age as me."

"For real?"

"Yup I know weird."

"Just a tad bit"

"Was Henry's father the guy who was sick?"

"No he was just a guy I met in High school you know House would totally not let me down about this all."

"Oh deffinitly not. So tell me about your best friend."

"August Booth let's see he loves Ruby and He's nice he is a bit older then me though, he was actually suppose to take care of me but he didn't yet I trust him now. He can't lie well he won't lie is basically it and that's what I love we have no secrets and he will be honest with me"

"Sounds like you love him?" Chase said

"Once but I realize my heart belong to someone else and that me and him were always ment to be best friends." Emma said and that was the honest truth.

"Pinocchio and Red Riding Hood in love interesting" He said with a laugh.

"Oh I completely agree, but they are so cute together."

"You want to stay the night?" Chase said before he could even stop saying it."

"Sure" Emma said kicking off her shoes and taking her jacket off throwing it on the chair leaning back into Chase's arms. He held her.

"You know I never stopped loving you." Emma said looking at Chase.

"Even when I asked did you ever love me."

"And I lied well to be honest I wasn't sure but I am sure now."

"Good." Chase said and the two of them fell asleep.

**A/N- Okay short i know but tomorrow Chase gets to meet Snow and Charming so much fun. I am hoping to get next chapter up tonight or tomorrow i promise. I am totally warming up to the idea of August and Ruby if there was another guy for Emma in the show I have a feeling Hook and her would be good together. Just my opinion Who thinks i should do a story with Killian and Emma? Like an actual story anyone who does shoot me a private message with ideas. And for all my lovely reviewers thank you Anyone who is reviewing on the House story part should I have House show up unexpectantly anytime soon or should I have him stay dead?**

**Lauren :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- I am honestly just in a writing/typing mood :)**

Emma and Chase left the room that next morning. They walked a little down the street where her moms apartment was. It was around 10:30 so obviously everyone was awake. They walked to the door and knocked.

"Don't you have a key?"

"Left it here yesterday and I forgot to get it." Emma said holding Chase's hand. Snow opened the door there stood her daughter and the guy that was aparently her ex husband.

"Good morning Emma and..."

"Just call me Robert even though some people call me Chase."

"Okay Robert come on in you too we just finished up breakfast." Snow said the two walked in and Henry sat at the table with James.

"Morning Dad Morning Henry."

"Mom!" Henry yelled running over to her giving her a big hung.

"Henry you saw me yesterday."

"Oh I know but guess what!"

"What?" Henry handed Emma a paper that was on the table.

"That's great kid!" Emma said showing Rob the A+ Henry got on his English paper.

"Grandma didn't go easy on you and let you get an A did she?"

"No I grade all my students equally even if one is my grandson."

"So you must be Robert?" James said holding out his hand. Robert shaked it.

"Yes and your Emma's father?" James nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." James said the 4 adults sat down at the table.

"I am just gonna go up and work on some homework." he grabbed his bag and headed for the stairs

"Overachiever." Emma shouted up the stairs to her son.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too Kidd." and with that they heard the door slam shut.

"So I will be completely honest here." James was about to speak.

"Dad" Emma said

"No you were such a jerk for leaving my daughter and divorcing her now I don't know what the circumstances were but I don't see a reason for you being here."

"Dad!" Emma yelled.

"No Emma he is right it was mostly my fault" Rob said.

"Robert don't."

"I helped kill a patient and that's why Emma left me but also everything just got too much. We had a boss who got in the way of everything."

"Dad relax it's fine." Emma said

"Emma." James said upset

"No dad you really are overdoing it! I try explaining something and you go overboard!"

"Can we please just let it go" Emma stood up "Henry can you please come down?" Henry ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Rob are going out do you want to come." Henry nodded grabbing his jacket.

"Emma..." Snow said

"Mom we can talk this over dinner." Snow nodded giving her daughter and grandson a hug.

"I am sorry about this Robert."

"It's fine"

"See you tonight you too."

"I won't talk to him." James said Chase basically ignored him though he knew he was just upset.

"James stop it" Snow said

"Fine!" Jame said upset.

Emma, Robert, and Henry all left the small apartment.

"Well your dad seems interesting."

"It's a long complicated story."

"He thinks you are my father but we know that isn't the case." Henry said looking at both Emma and Chase.

"He does?" Emma said confused.

"Oh yeah he and grandma were talking about it last night and grandpa totally thinks Rob is my dad but I told him that is impossible from what you guys told me and I also don't look like him he has blonde hair I have brown so my father must have brown hair because you also have blonde hair."

"Your are a smart kid" Chase said Henry smiled.

"I know... so where are we headed?"Henry asked his mom.

"Lets go to your favorite place." Emma said Henry smiled

"Which is?" Chase asked.

"The castle the actual castle that we are going to live in soon." Henry said he has already visited it so many times with his mom but he wanted to see what the new guy would think. Chase eyes widened they weren't kidding about the hole fairytale land thing.

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter I know that James is a little harsh but he is just worried about Emma and I promise you that he will warm up soon in the story.**

**Lauren :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They walked through the castle. Things still had to be worked on but besides that it was almost done. Chase couldn't believe his eyes as he followed Henry around.

"Wow." Chase said unable to say anything else.

"This is where Emma was born actually." Henry said Chase looked at him then at Emma.

"Did you grow up here?"

"They sent me away before I could, didn't even stay a night." Emma said it still hurt.

"I am sorry." Chase said he reached for Emma's hand and held it. She looked down then back up smiling.

"It's fine I mean if they didn't give me up we would have never met and I wouldn't have this amazing son."

"Thanks mom." Henry said with a smile. They walked up the grand staircase.

"So you are going to live in this place soon?"

"Yes we are hopefully soon Grandpa says we will be in in maybe next week."

"That is very cool." Emma started wandering off in the other direction and Henry new exactly where she was headed towards the nursery which use to be her nursery the one she never got to use.

"Emma?" Rob said but she kind of ignored him. "Where is she going?" He quietly asked Henry.

"Her old room." Henry stated the two walked slowly behind where Emma was headed.

"I thought you said she never even got to stay a night here?"

"She didn''t but she is headed to the Nursery." Henry said Chase just mouthed Oh to him and they followed Emma. Once they got to the room they waited outside Emma stepped inside it's been a while since she was in here. All the nursery stuff was gone though there was a nice big bed with a white canopy over it there was blue sheets on the bed and a mirror on the other side across from the bed. The walls were painted a pale blue color and there was gold trim around all the windows and the closet. The only thing left from the nursery was a teddy bear the one that was in her nursery it sat there on the bed, it had a simple gold ribbon on it. She walked over to the bed and picked up the teddy bear, she held it. Henry and Chase stood outside they both could tell this was emotional for Emma. She quickly put the teddy bear back and left the room shutting the door wiping away the tears that she tried to ignore.

"Let's go there is way more of the castle to look at."

"Mom." Henry said knowing his mom would just ignore the pain.

'Henry please don't start."

"Fine..." Henry said and they ventured around the rest of the castle.

**A/N- Short chapter but I hope you all liked it more to come.**

**Lauren :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey All sorry it took so long to update thank you for reading though you guys are the best.**

**Chapter 7**

Back in the room that Chase is staying at Emma and Chase sat on the side of the bed. They didn't say much but that was only because there where a bunch of stuff on there mind once again. They both looked at the floor until Chase moved his hand over to hold Emma's.

"I had fun today." Chase said Emma looked up at him.

"Really I mean it's nothing exciting."

"Honestly Emma it's the coolest thing I have seen and coming from a doctor who thought seeing people's heart's were cool that's a lot." Emma laughed.

"I think we are moving in soon Henry can't wait to live there, I don't know how I will be though I mean with the you know and all."

"The Nursery I mean I get it it's a lot for you to handle but hey now it's turned into your room which it basically always was."

"Yes that's true."

"I am going to have to call Work and tell them I won't be back for a while." Chase said Emma looked up at him.

"What about that girl?" Emma said obviously jealous that he had someone to go back too.

"Haylie and I aren't working out would you relax Emma you are the one I want to be with. Haylie and I are over."

"But isn't she like expecting you to be back."

"I married you and I love you."

"You married me more then 6 years ago, and we divorced."

"And I am sorry that happened Emma I am really sorry but I want another shot." Chase said giving her a kiss but she pulled back.

"What do you mean another shot." Emma said confused.

"I want to be with you again...Marry me again."

"Don't purpose like this." Emma said

"Why not?" He said reached down in his bag pulled out a box and opened it there was a small diamond ring in the box the purposed to her with years ago. "Marry Me Emma? I want to be in your life now and forever we can start over and I can stay here with you I don't need to go back."

"Robert are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Your ignoring the question." Chase said Emma leaned in kissing him.

"Yes but can we not tell anyone just yet." He the ring on her finger smiling and gave her a kiss.

"How do you expect no one to notice if I just put a ring on your finger?"

"I guess they will just have to deal."

"I have a feeling your father's going to kill me." Chase said Emma nodded and hugged him. "Emma I have a question."

"Oh jeez that doesn't sound good? Shoot?" Emma said he looked into her eyes.

"Is the reason you never wanted a baby was because of Henry?" Emma looked away from him but he squeezed her hand so she would know everything would be okay.

"Honestly partly it was also work I mean we were so busy with work and there was no time for children and at the same time I didn't want a child because I didn't want to fail."

"You would have not failed Emma and to be honest I agree with the work part we were very busy but now we aren't."

"Not to crash your dream right now but I don't think I am ready for a baby just yet I just got Henry back in my life."

"I understand and we can wait." Chase said kissing him.

"Thank you. I missed you a lot you know." Emma said leaning against him. She felt safe and that was basically all that mattered because for the longest time she hasn't felt safe.

"I know you did I missed you a lot too." kissing her forehead he held her tight. Emma soon fell asleep in his arms and they didn't wake up till the next morning.

**A/N- Okay well that's this chapter sorry it took so long :) Please review and thank you again for reading.**

**Lauren:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Emma woke up wrapped up in Robert's arms she thought last night was a dream until she saw the ring on her finger definitely not a dream. She rolled over so she was looking at him he stired.

"Robbie..." Emma said she hasn't used that nickname for him in so long he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Emma" he said kissing her.

"Morning you know we have to tell my parents today?..." Emma said sitting up.

"Yeah I figured your dad's so going to kill me but what ever last time I didn't have to really deal with this." he said with a bit of a laugh. Emma looked at him she had worry in her eyes. "I know that look Emma what is wrong?"

"Nothing I am just wondering on how Henry will take it and all I didn't really think about it..."

"I am sure he will be fine."

"Well it's just a lot I mean he wants to know about his father and I don't know what to even tell him. I guess I kinda lied to him earlier saying his father was a hero and that he was a firefighter which was a lie."

"Does he know it's a lie?"

"Yes and he was mad but he recently asked me and I want to tell him but then I don't know what to do when he asks the name and everything."

"Maybe he won't."

"Have you met my kid?" Emma said Chase tried not to laugh.

"I am sorry that is true but what ever he asks I will be here for you ever step of the way." Chase said giving her a big hug and kiss then getting up looking out the window.

"Oh crap what time is it?" Emma said jumping out of the bed finding her phone. It read 9:32. "I am late for work!" Emma said scurrying to get her shirt and jacket while finding her boots.

"Relax Emma I called into work. Your father is working the morning shift and said you could come in at 10." Emma looked at him.

"How did you get my father's number and when did you even call him?"

"I actually got up around 7 and asked Granny she said she wouldn't mind calling. Nice lady she told me she is glad you finally found a good man" Chase said with a smile.

"Thank you and I guess I did." She said smiling.

"So for a half hour what you want to do?" Chase asked Emma.

"Um let's get breakfast and then you can come to work with me."

"What do you want me to do when you are at work?"

"Well if my father took the morning shift I am sure he will have off and would most likely want to talk to you."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah I know." Emma said with a laugh.

"What would I say."

"Don't mention this engagement I am not going to wear the ring till tonight family dinner." She said placing it back in the box.

"Okay will do." Chase said finding a clean shirt.

The two of them went down out of the Inn and walked to the diner. Chase wore faded jeans and a polo light green shirt and Emma wore the usual jeans, red jacket, and a tan shirt underneath.

"Good morning." Ruby said giving menus too Emma and Chase. "What can I get you too want coffee to start off with?"

"Yes please and can you get the usual breakfast?" Emma asked Ruby nodded.

"Yes and for you Chase?"

"I would like a cheese and ham omelet?"

"Great the best on the menu for breakfast." Ruby said taking there menus, she was back 5 minutes later with there coffee and 10 minutes after that with there food. They didn't talk much while eating and soon were on there way to the station. Emma stopped Chase right before they got into the station and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Just because and in case my father kill you today."

"How do you know he want's to talk."

"I just do." Emma said Chase kissed her one more and then pulled back following Emma down the hall into the office area.

"10 o'clock on the dot." James said as his daughter walked into the door with Chase behind her.

"Thank you dad for covering the morning shift."

"Anytime Emma I am headed up to the castle if you need me I will have my cell I am hoping we can be back in the castle soon but there is a lot of work to be done." James said Emma nodded taking her coat off and placing it on the back of her chair then sat down.

"That sounds fine."

"Hey Robert you want to come with me and help out." Chase looked at Emma who smiled.

"Sure I would not mind." Chase said James smiled. The two men left leaving Emma in the office.

**A/N- Next chapter I am going to write more about Chase/Casey's background I know I haven't been able to answer most questions and next chapter I will answer a lot about the Chase/Casey questions don't worry.**

**Lauren :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The drive up to the castle with James was long and Chase had a lot on his mind. He was glad the one thing in common that him and Emma had was they both didn't have there biological parents that was the hard part. He moved around foster care to foster care also they could share the same pain. He couldn't believe that no matter everything they had gone through they had managed to make it all this far even they both completely changed there career plan Yes still helping the general public but besides that they weren't doctors and they didn't have to worry about a crazy boss running there life anymore. The two men got out of the car and walked into the castle it's amazing how much more work was done after Emma, Henry, and himself were there. The front entrance was beautiful the fails were golden and the walls were a perfect cream color definitely was a castle

"Robert you want to help me with the walls in Henry's room?" James asked

"Yeah what do you have in mind?"

"I am thinking like a forest design I mean he is into the whole fairytale thing so maybe paint one entire wall like the forest you think he would like that?" James said.

"Yeah it sounds cool." Chase really was looking forward to spending this time with James even though he was the same age this guy will basically be his father in law.

"Okay I don't want to pull the whole father card on you but are you and Emma gonna get back together?"

"Are you going to be upset if we do?" he asked nervously.

"I say if you love her you better not hurt her and you better do everything right this time."

"I really didn't want to say this now but I purposed to her last night." He said he thought James was going to punch him but he didn't. He just smiled.

"You purposed to my daughter and what did she say?"

"She said Yes but she wanted me to tell you and I wasn't sure when but I guess I had too before we did anymore bonding." Chase said James laughed. "Your not mad?"

"No I am not mad reason why is because I had a very long talk with my wife last night and let's just say I told her I would be nice too you...I like you because you aren't the jackass that knocked up my daughter but you are the guy who hurt her when she needed you...I forgive you for coming back and I...I want my daughter happy and if being with you means she is happy then so be it."

"Thank you! Now lets get all this paint upstairs."

"One question?" James asked the little bit younger guy looked at him. "Actually it's guidelines"

"Okay shoot" Chase said.

"No getting Emma pregnant in the next few months I want my daughter to have a properly planned wedding and not a shotgun wedding and also what is your plan about Henry are you planning to adopt him I know this might be over whelming but that boy needs a father figure in his life. I am his grandfather and even in the other life I was trying to be that guy he needed."

"Got it no Baby before wedding..." before he could add more James kinda cut him off.

"As much as I would love to have another grandchild I know Snow wants to plan a perfect wedding for Emma as much as she will hate it." James said

"That is very true and I plan too adopt Henry every child especially a boy deserves a father I myself didn't have one and Henry needs one." Chase said revealing something of his past only very few know. James didn't mention it though he knew it wasn't the time the two guys just working on getting the paints upstairs to work on Henry's room.

**A/N- I know this was short but I wanted to get it typed I am very sorry for not updating on a few of my other stories I am working on them. Lauren :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you too Meresger for this chapter you helped a lot with the idea and I didn't use all of your idea's but some so thank you. Yes be shocked I already have this chapter up lets say its a part 2 of James and Chase talking hope you like it! Also I own nothing :( but can't wait for the 6th!**

**Chapter 10**

James looked at Robert. They had just finished Henry's walls and they had a box of pizza that Leroy brought up for them.

"You mentioned that everyone needs a father...Robert did you have one growing up?"

"Yes and No...My biological father got himself in a few things and got himself killed and my adopted father Mr. Chase he wasn't that very good of a guy either he tried to be there for me but over all I lost him too in the end when I was just 10 years old."

"Your adopted?" James asked confused.

"Yes I was adopted at 9 years old but things got overly complicated and they sent me away to med school and that's when I met Emma...She was then Allison but her full name was Allison Emma Cameron."

"Where you and Emma in the same foster care place?" James asked very interested he sat down taking a slice of pizza.

"No I was born in Australia then I was adopted and brought to Chicago...We met during med school"

"So why wasn't Emma ever adopted?"

"She was but things didn't go as they planned."

"What do you mean?" James asked he really shouldn't be asking Robert this but there was no way Emma was going to tell him.

"She never told you?" Robert said shocked but it didn't surprise him that much she was very to herself. James nodded. "I don't want to be the one to tell you all this and I think you should ask your own daughter.

"I guess so." James said with a sigh.

"So Henry is really gonna like this room!" Chase said changing the subject.

"Yes I am sure he will but tell me something Robert?"

"Sure"

"Why did you leave Chicago I mean aren't you some top firefighter?"

"I was but I left a note I wasn't top yet though I had a spot to be lieutenant but I decided I couldn't do it I needed to find my past and my future did not belong there in Chicago it belongs where ever Emma is."

"Did you and Emma end on a good note?"

"No we didn't it's more complicated then I would like to say and I can't really tell you everything because I still don't even know the whole story but sometimes that's okay there are secret mysteries that everyone has and sometimes things are better left unsaid."Robert said finishing eating his pizza.

"I guess you are right Robert...It is just hard because Snow and Emma have had some bonding time while I have had absolutely none with her and it's hard because it has been 28 years and I can't even hold a regular conversation with my daughter.

"Well I guess maybe ask her too spend a day out with you might take some convincing but knowing Emma she will come around." Robert said with a smile.

"I had some excellent bonding time with Henry he is a very good kid."

"Yes he is he gets into your heart and its sweet I mean he is Emma's son so it doesn't surprise me he honestly has the same charm she has."

"Well she is a charming" James said the two guys laughed.

"That's true" The two men got up and picked up the box it was weird having that conversation for both of them but some how it was a good thing too.

"Thank you Robert your not to bad a guy." James said Robert just smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me James it is fine." James said and the two left the castle being done for the day they decided to let everyone else work on the castle, they had to go find the two ladies they loved along with the young boy who both took there hearts.

**A/N 2- next chapter might be up tomorrow I am not sure anyone have any hints what I should write for the next chapter...Also House will make an appearance soon don't worry I haven't forgotten can't believe this was chapter 10 already!**

**Lauren :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry for any confusion I like using Robert at times and others I use Chase but over all we all know they are the same person I am trying too use Robert in this chapter a lot more.**

**Chapter 11**

James and Robert walked into the apartment were Henry, Emma and Snow all were watching a movie. Guess they missed dinner but they were busy at the castle.

"What did we miss?" James sitting next too his wife as the credits were rolling on the movie.

"The entire movie Grandpa...and the entire day!" Henry said with a laugh.

"Ah oh well how were things at the station Emma?" James asked his daughter.

"Quiet like usual,How was working on the castle?"

"It was good we finished Henry's room." Robert said Henry smiled.

"What does it look like?" The boy asked.

"Surprise and you aren't allowed to go there until we can all move into the castle." James said the young boy pouted at his grandfather.

"Come on Grampa that's not fair." Henry said

"We did also change your room a bit Emma hope you don't mind." James said looking at Robert then back at Emma.

"Changed it how?" Emma asked nervous but excited.

"We made it more well for you and Robert." James said Emma looked at Robert.

"Do you remember how our apartment was back when we were married?" Emma nodded. "basically like that." A smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Yay I am actually looking forward to seeing this all."

"Can't see it anymore till we move it." James said Emma looked at Henry.

"Guess we both have a surprise Kid." Emma said hugging her son.

"I hate surprises." Henry said

"Me too Kidd" Emma said with a laugh.

"Emma and I have an announcement to make" Robert said looking at Emma.

"Oh yes we do." Emma said with a smile.

"What is it you two kids."

"Robert purposed to me last night and I said yes!" Emma said pulling the ring out of her pocket putting it on her finger showing her mom, dad and son. Snow hugged her daughter and smiled at Robert. Henry just hugged his mom. He thought yes for once we was going to have a father finally, even though his father figure was basically Graham but know he is gone.

"Hey Kidd your okay with this?" Emma asked.

"Of course I am does this mean I get a little brother or sister anytime soon?"

"Not for a while Henry." Robert said looking at James and Emma.

"Awe darn okay." Henry said with a sigh.

"You really want us to have a baby?" Emma asked her son.

"Well I want a sibling I mean someone I can teach stuff too before I go to college and let them know about places here."

"That makes sense well I am not going to make any promises but maybe in the next year or so."

"Awesome!" Henry said.

"Okay now mister go get ready for bed."

"Come on it's only..." he looked at the clock it was already 8 how did it get to be so late. "8 fine." Henry said giving everyone a hug even Robert and went up the stairs.

"I can't wait to plan your wedding Emma!" Snow said hugging her daughter Emma pulled back.

"Mom I don't want to kill your happiness but I don't want a full out wedding I mean I do but I want it small just friends and close family."

"Got it so basically everyone in the town."

"I guess but I also have a few other people I think I want to invite." Emma said looking at Robert.

"Who do you have in mind?" Robert asked confused.

"I'd like to invite some people from work I mean like Foreman and Thirteen even Wilson." Emma said

"But they don't know anything about this and they were at the first one I mean are you sure?"

"Who are they?" Snow asked.

"They were people we worked with at the hospital." Emma said.

"So are you going to explain all this too them and what if House finds out." Robert said he knew that House would do anything in his ability to ruin this happiness.

"Robert House is dead remember." Emma said holding his hand.

"Oh right sorry It's just been a while." Robert said he didn't want to be like yeah that guys probably still alive faking his damn death but that's only what Chase thought he didn't know that's the truth.

"Are you going to invite them?" James said.

"We will have to talk more about it but I would like too." Emma said Robert shrugged.

"I guess so it won't hurt." Robert said Emma smiled.

"Anyways who else I mean who do you want your brides maids to be?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet mom sorry." Emma didn't want to sound rude about it.

"Oh it's okay Emma sorry just take your time." Snow said

"Sorry mom."

"No Emma it's fine I suggest you tell Ruby soon I am sure she's been waiting for this and even Ella."

"I know they definitely have." Emma said with a laugh.

Henry came down the stairs.

"Okay I am ready for bed!" He said in pjs and a tshirt.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Emma asked her son.

"Yes."

"Alright kid well come here give me a hug goodnight and too your grandparents and get to bed."

"Okay, but can I have Robert tuck me in?" Henry asked a little nervous on what they would say.

"Henry your 11 and you want to be tucked in?" Emma said looking at her son.

"I don't mind I will do it." Robert said Emma just smiled. Henry hugged his parents goodnight and his mom, then headed up the stairs with Robert behind him.

Henry sat on the bed and looked at Robert allowing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So Henry what is going on?" Robert said looking at the kid he was going to adopt as his son.

"You love my mom right?" Henry asked

"Of course I do."

"So does this mean you are going to be my dad then?"

"Yes if you are okay with that?" Robert said Henry just smiled and jumped hugging Robert. Which completely shocked him he hugged Henry back.

"Can you tell me a story?" Henry asked.

"Okay on what?" Robert asked the boy as he tucked the 11 year old in.

"Um just a story."

"Okay..." Robert had too think for a bit.

"You like fairytale right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay once upon a time there was a young girl who wasn't sure about who she would fall in love with she was a young doctor and had an awful boss who was miserable and never wanted anyone happy."

"is the young girl mom?"

"Yes."

"Okay continue." Henry said Robert laughed.

"This awful boss made the young girls life miserable but then a guy came along he himself was also a doctor. He showed the girl that there was more to life then work. The girl who was a princess sometimes wanted to be different and thats the thing her and the boy had in common they both came from different backgrounds." Robert looked over and Henry was asleep. He thought he'd finish the story but then he decided he will let the boy sleep. He shut the light off and left the room. He walked down the stairs to were the other 3 adults were.

"Did he really want you to tuck him in?"

"Yeah and he asked me if I love you and if I was going to be his dad."

"That's cute!"

"Okay well we are going to bed now." Snow and James said giving Emma a hug and James gave Robert a pat on the back. Robert sat next too Emma on the couch. They turned on the tv and started watching Law and Order one of there favorite shows. Emma looked at Robert but didn't say anything.

"What?" Robert said looking at Emma.

"Nothing I am just wondering how lucky I got."

"Well you just did."

"Haha of course you know I am worried though I mean I know Henry wants you being his dad but what happens if his actual dad comes back I mean Neal didn't know about Henry anyways but still knowing Neal he might look for me."

"Well lets hope it won't happen and lets concentrate on our wedding."

"Your right are you really not okay if we invite Remy, Eric, and James?"

"It's not that I am not okay it's just they don't know this life we have and I might have to invite some people from the firehouse."

"Oh like who?" Emma asked she really didn't know much about Robert's life as a firefighter.

"Lieutenant Kelly Severide one of my main bros I didn't give him much explanation on my leave but I plan on calling him and maybe have him come visit if you are okay with that?"

"Yes that is fine anyone else I should know about" Emma asked not really paying attention to the TV anymore.

"Gabby Dawson and Leslie Shay they are both paramedics."

"oh..."

"Don't worry Shay is lesbian and Dawson I've heard she has a crush on me but nothings going on with that." Robert said.

"Do they know about your past?"

"Kinda not really they know that I was once in foster care and adopted and a doctor but they don't know why I went back to my biological name and all."

"That's okay everyone has secrets."

"Yeah you got that one right."

"Should I be worried if Hallie comes back?" Emma asked.

"No but I do want you and Henry to come to Chicago with me if you are up for that I mean I understand this is all so fast."

"No it's fine, I would love too just not know you know I am just well not ready."

"No I understand that Emma don't worry." Robert said shutting off the TV.

"Are we just gonna crash here on your parents or do you want to head back to the inn?"

"Well Henry has been sleeping in my bed but I guess we can just sleep here on the couch."

"Do you want too go stay with him I can take the couch to myself." Robert said

"Hold on." Emma said going out of the room and grabbing a blanket and pillow for Robert. "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah I will be fine I know that Henry has been having trouble sleeping that is what your dad said."

"Yeah thank you." Emma said giving Robert a kiss. "I love you Robbie."

"Love you too Em." Robert said laying down on the couch and Emma left the room. She quickly got sweatpants and a tshirt on then climbed into bed where her son was he was fast asleep she just pulled him in close to her.

"mum..." Henry said not opening his eyes.

"Shhh Henry just go back to bed I love you." Emma kissed her son's forehead and held him close.

"I love you too mum." Henry snuggled closer.

**A/N- OKAY I really hope you guys liked this chapter please review!:) I worked really hard on this chapter and I was really nervous about this too I was going to make it too chapters but it just seemed right as one.**

**Lauren :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- I will be honest here I know that all shows are in different years but I am just having it all be in one year. What year I don't know but yeah.**

That following morning at Mr Gold's Pawn shop there stood a stranger with a cane talking to the man around the same age as him with a cane too. No one questioned where this guy came from he just drove in on his motorcycle. Robert, Henry, and Emma sat in the diner Ruby walked up to them it was early but it was only because they wanted to have a nice breakfast before Henry went to school.

"Hey did any of you guys see that guy who was talking too um Mr. Gold?" Ruby said. Robert and Emma looked at her.

"What guy?"

"I don't know he came with his motorcycle and I think he is friends with Mr. Gold but I don' t know they are talking in his pawn shop now." Ruby said Robert and Emma looked at each other.

"Ruby can you watch Henry?"

"Yes of course." Ruby said unsure what was going on. Henry looked at his mom.

"Mom?" Henry asked as Emma.

"We will be back in a little bit Henry." Emma said, Her and Robert got there coats on took one last sip of there coffee and left.

"What is going on?" Henry asked Ruby.

"I don' t know but you can stay here and help me for a little bit and then I can walk you too school?"

"Oh come on Ruby you know that I want too be there with them I love adventure."

"Yeah but there is no way your grandmother or even mother will let you miss school."

"Fine but still." Henry wined.

"I know but who ever that man is your mom must think he is not safe."

"ugh fine." Henry sighed sitting back down and eating the rest of his breakfast.

***Once/Fire****Once/Fire***Once/Fire***

As the two walked out of the diner. Robert looked at Emma.

"You think it's him don't you."

"Oh I have a pretty good feeling it is do you?"

"Yes of course." The two got too Mr. Gold's pawn shop and there stood Dr. Gregory House there dead boss.

"Why are you here House?! Aren't you dead?" Robert said and Gregory turned around.

"Glad you guys could join us Doctor Chase and Doctor Cameron or should I call you Emma." Greg said. Emma and Robert walked up to the counter where House stood with Gold.

"Why are you here House?" Emma said.

"Ever heard of faking a death."House said twirling his cane.

"Gold do you know House?" Emma said shocked.

"Of course we go way back I helped him and Dr. Whale get through Med school." Emma couldn't believe this both worlds were colliding and she really hate this.

"That...but wait House why are you here?" Emma asked.

"Oh you are looking at our new doctor in town.

"Why where is doctor whale going?"

"He has to travel a bit and I had to call in a replacement." Gold said with a smile. Emma walked up too Gold and got up right in his face.

"I really hate you...and I hope you know that."

"Oh dearie you know that you don't I mean we might be closer then you think." Gold said just then Belle walked out from behind the back of the shop.

"Rumple what is going on here?" Belle asked Mr Gold looked at her.

"Just called in a friend and Robert and Emma here don't like him."

"That's probably because they think I am ruining there fairytale lives." House said laughing.

"Belle Dear can you help Mr. House with his bags he is staying in our guest room." Belle nodded taking some of House's things and left the room.

"Emma lets go." Robert said trying to get Emma to leave.

"Don't even come near me House you got that!" Emma said.

"Or your precious son right Henry is his name isn't it."

"Don't you dare speak his name just leave."

"I am here for a few weeks and you can't make me leave."

"Ms. Swan here is the sheriff so just keep your head on strait House."

"Oh really Sheriff that's interesting...you being sheriff I mean you wouldn't even hurt a fly and now your locking up people Cameron that's a bit of a change."

"Just leave me and my family alone." Emma said and she walked out of the pawn shop. Robert fallowed her and the two got back too the diner.

"Mom are you okay you seem..." Before Henry could say anything else Emma cut him off.

"Henry please get your coat on we are going to go back to the station and please what ever you do if a man comes up to talk to you with a cane and gray hair do not talk to him and just run."

"Why mom and I have school?"

"Henry please don't ask questions now okay." Emma said Henry got his coat and walked out the door with Robert. Ruby grabbed Emma's arm to stop her Emma looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked her friend.

"I am not sure." Emma said with a sigh.

"Hey don't stress out though okay." Ruby said smiling.

"Yea I will try not too can't promise you anything." Emma said Ruby hugged her and let the blonde go with her family. Once Emma caught up with Henry and Robert they all just went too the station where James was.

"Hey how was your breakfast?" James asked his daughter, grandson, and soon to be son in law again.

"It was eventful...Dad if a man named Gregory House comes by don't talk to him and please tell mom when you see her today."

"Who is he?"

"Our former boss." Robert said.

"That's the guy you told me about last night." Henry said and Robert nodded.

"You told my son about our old boss." Emma said looking at Robert as much as she loved him she was kinda mad at him now.

"Actually I told him a story and it was just based off us."

"Okay then."

"Wait so who is this guy?" James asked concerned.

"He was our former boss at the hospital I left and moved to Boston and I went back for his funeral. I swore he was dead but he just mentioned that he faked his own death."

"Hey do you think Wilson knows?" Robert said Emma looked at him.

"Who knows." That's when it hit Emma if House new Gold he probably got some magic healing powers that saved Wilson. Everyone thought Wilson was going to die soon after House did and then the guy ended up living.

"House saved Wilson with the help of Gold and magic."

"Wait Wilson from your old work?"

"Yes also House's best friend."

"And Rumpelstiltskin?" James asked confused.

"It's complicated." Emma said sitting down in the chair.

"Can you walk me to school grandpa?" Henry said James nodded.

"Sure I need to talk to your grandmother as it is."

"Thank you dad." Emma said and James nodded the two left the station and Emma looked at Robert.

"Why is he here I hate this." Emma said.

"Well at least he isn't dead." Robert said with a laugh. Emma just glared at him.

"I rather have him dead." Emma said upset.

**A/N- Okay what did you guys think? Lauren :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Few more chapters in this story sorry for the disappointment I got many mixed review for this last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better.**

**Chapter 13**

The next few days were a bit of a mess. Emma was upset that House was still in town. Everyone know knew about her engagement too Robert and Henry started asking her more and more about who this Gregory House guy was and why Emma hated him so much. Truth was she hated him because she couldn't love him. Yeah that is right she was once in love with Gregory House and then he left her believing she couldn't anymore. He tore her apart, leaving Robert because she didn't love him but also knowing that she couldn't be with House. It had been a few years since she left so she didn't care much for House. Just knowing he was back though made her angry. He always ruined her happy ending. Did she really just think that too much fairytale stuff. It was a late night, James and Snow were out on a date you could say, and Emma, Robert, and Henry were just at there House relaxing most things were packed up and soon going to be in the castle.

"Emma..." Robert said Emma looked at him he sat at the table with her son. The son that he would soon adopt one thing that bothered Emma the most was that Henry did start wondering about his father but she wasn't going to lie to him again. Ever since he found out she lied the first time that didn't go over too well.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want something too eat?" Robert said Emma nodded and got up, Henry just read his book for school and Emma walked towards the window she looked out noticing that House was walking around with Gold. Why were those too together gosh that meant more trouble. Robert was getting a plate of Pasta for Emma, Henry and him ended up getting food at Granny's a bit earlier and ate it already.

"Mom are you sure you are okay?" Henry asked Emma looked at her son.

"Yes of course I am." Emma said lying she really wasn't.

"Is it because Mr. House is he really isn't that bad of a guy mom?" Henry said how does he know that, Emma sat next too her son looking at him. Henry looked down again at his book, he knew he shouldn't have said anything but it was too late.

"Did you talk to him?" Emma asked looking worried. The questions had started what had Henry gotten himself into. Robert turned his attention too the two and set the warm plate of pasta in front of Emma.

"Yes but..." Henry said but Emma cut him off.

"Henry I told you not to talk to him...You said you wouldn't, he isn't a good man and if you talk to him again I will ground you."

"Mom..." Henry wined

"Henry I am serious I don't want you talking too him. He is bad news and I can't lose you."

"Lose me how would you lose me?" Henry asked his mother. Robert just looked between the two he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Nothing I just I don't want you near him again got it."

"But..."

"No but's Henry now go to your room." Emma said Henry looked at her you could see a sparkle of his eyes tears were about to come down. He has never heard his mother so angry at him. What was so wrong about this guy why did mom hate me talking too him. He grabbed his book and ran up the stairs not looking back he slammed the door shut and laid on his bed.

Emma turned around and looked at Robert. "That was kinda harsh." Robert said looking the plate of pasta.

"What the hell Robert you know that House is bad news and he needs to leave this town."

"Why do you hate him so much."

"The jerk fired me multiple times."

"Yeah he fired me multiple times too I understand the guy is an ass but at the same time..."

"The same time what Robert you know maybe having you here and accepting your proposal was a bad idea." Emma said no noticing what she said until she looked at Robert.

"Robert I didn't mean..."

"No Emma you did and that's fine." Robert said

"Robert please."

"No Emma you clearly need time and I might go back to Chicago for a while."

"No Robert I want to be with you I am sorry I am just upset over..."

"House I know exactly, I feel it is always House. I am leaving now." Robert said Emma looked down and took the ring off her finger she placed it on the table and Robert grabbed it putting it in his pocket, he stood up and got his coat and then headed for the door. It flew open with Snow and James coming in from a night in the town. Snow looked at her daughter and Robert something was wrong.

"Did we come back at a bad time?" Snow asked confused.

"No I was just leaving." Robert said slipping out the door and left. James shut the door and looked at Emma.

"Emma what happened?" James asked his daughter.

"I think I just became single again." Emma said upset. She wasn't going to show emotion though no she has showed way to much recently.

"Did you and Robert get into a fight." Snow asked sitting down were Emma's legs were shaking. Snow's drifted to Emma's ring finger there was no ring.

"I'll kill him!" James said. Emma sighed and looked at her father.

"No Dad it's not his fault it's mine." Emma said getting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snow said she wasn't really sure how her daughters emotions worked just yet but it was mostly like her.

"No." Emma said getting up and leaving her parents in the dining/living room and went up the stairs. She walked into her room where Henry was he looked at his mom.

"Mom?" He said Emma just laid down on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked his mom but she just ignored him. Henry got up and laid down on the bed next too his mom wrapping his arm around her. He snuggled into her hair.

"What ever it is mom we are going to get through it I am sorry." Henry said and Emma let the tears fall.

**A/N-Happy New Year! I know very different then most chapters but it is chapter 13 so obviously something bad happened Sorry for all this hope you enjoyed it though-Lauren :) Last weeks episode of Chicago fire was amazing and can't wait for Once tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emma got up and looked at the clock how was it only 3 am ugh. She got up and headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water. The house was quiet but that was only because everyone was sleeping. As she headed back up the stairs to the room she shared with her son screaming came from it, her son's screaming to be exact she ran into the room and there was Henry. There

were tears streaming down his face he was sitting up in bed right now. Emma ran to hug her son she just held him.

"Henry what is going on?" Emma asked holding her son.

"I had a dream that..." Henry took a deep breathe. "That Regina took me away..." He snuggled in closer to Emma. She rubbed circles around his back.

"Anything else happen Henry?" Emma asked as Henry looked up at her. Emma wiped away the tears that streamed down his face. Her heart broke she didn't want too see her son like this at all.

"That guy Mr. House was there helping her along with Whale." Emma looked at her son.

"Just Whale, Regina, and House?"

"Gold too." Henry said he wasn't crying anymore but still had heavy breathing. "Mom why do you hate him?"

"Who House?" Emma knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Yes." Henry said looking at his mom. He knew something about that guy bothered her obviously but what she had no idea. Emma sighed.

"It started when I was 16...He was my foster father for a few months." Emma said starting it off. Henry just looked at her with wide eyes. "He was actually a really good foster dad he let me do my own thing and all it was fine. But then things started to get different. He started to get closer to me as a boyfriend then a father."

"He didn't?"

"No of course not." Emma said knowing exactly what was going through her sons head.

"few thank god. Wait but how did you start working for him?"

"I will explain in a little bit."

"Okay...Anyways go on." Henry said his eyes weren't as puffy no. Emma knew that her son wouldn't tell anyone anyways who was he going to tell. Robert didn't even know the half of it and the only other person who did know was House.

"I left House alone after a while I met your father."

"What is my father's name?" Henry asked very intrigued into his mother's story. Emma took a deep breathe.

"Your father's name was Neal Cassidy he..."

"Neal Cassidy is my father's name?" Henry said back to his mother she nodded. "Cool so I am basically Henry Cassidy...Oh that sounds awful." Henry said with a laugh Emma laughed a bit too. "Wait but that doesn't explain..."

"Hold on kid jeez." Emma said Henry laughed a bit and then she continued. "Neal and I were happy except House wasn't happy. He of course wasn't happy I got pregnant even though I was 18 at the time. That's when I ran. I ran away from him and I ran away from Neal."

"Did you love my father?"

"I did." Emma said she really wasn't sure about her feelings anymore it had been a little over a decade.

"But you love Robert more?" Henry asked.

"It's complicated Henry."

"Oh..."

"I started working for House and told him that you died I told him I lost the baby and then Neal and I left. He said good let's keep it that way, but then he found out you were alive but I gave you up for adoption he was basically blackmailing me because I even told Neal you died."

"Why would you tell my own father I died?"

"Cuz I was 18 and I got mixed up in stuff that I shouldn't have."

"So let me get this strait. House, Gregory House is basically my grandfather?"

"If you look at it that way yes."

"And Robert and you, I mean did House tell Robert anything?"

"No that was why I stayed working at the hospital so long and then I left."

"But weren't you afraid of House telling everyone?"

"No..That's the thing Henry. House wasn't a fan of anyone I dated."

"Did he like you?"

"Yes he did and we had a thing the first few years I was working at the hospital with him I was more trapped. It didn't go anywhere cuz I realized why I left him and Neal in the first place I was trapped."

"Then did like Robert come in like prince charming?" Henry said Emma just looked at her son really wanting to laugh.

"Oh come on kid that is kinda weird with Charming being my father but, Robert and I always had a thing too and it got more serious after a while."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes of course I just I always had a commitment problem."

"Because of that husband who died right?" Henry said Emma gave her son a questioning look. "I hear things people talk to loud in this town." Emma was about to open her mouth. Henry yawned, Emma looked at the clock 3:45 already jeez.

"Okay let's get back to bed.

"No but you still haven't explain everything?" Henry said yawning again.

"What did I leave out?"

"What happened to my father?"

"Well I left him and then when I came back he was gone."

"Oh."

"Yes now kid let's go to bed."

"You can't let Robert leave please."

"I said something I should have kid, I don't think he is coming back."

"He loves you he is just mad I know he isn't really leaving."

"Henry you don't know that."

"Everyone has a true love and he is your true love."

"Kidd."

"Mom please stop kidding me." Henry said being serious.

"Sorry fine, I will go see Robert in the morning."

"And talk to House."

"Really Henry."

"Yes Mom really." Henry said and the two laid back down on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N- Hope you liked this for all of you who thought I was going to have House as Henry's father no way I wouldn't get into that mess haha, New thing I want you guys to tell me what you guys want in the next chapters thank you :)**

**-Lauren:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I got a lot of mixed reviews but that's fine I always am getting somewhere with my stories so if it gets a a weird place in this story I always find a way out. I just go where my mind goes.**

Chapter 15

By the time Emma got up and ready for the day she headed towards the Inn where Robert was but by the time she got there he was gone. Room was empty but there laid a note.

_'Emma_

_I am sorry I couldn't be the guy for you and I am sorry that this couldn't work I am going back to Chicago August is giving me a ride to the airport see you_

_Robert-Matt- '_

Emma placed the note down, she couldn't believe this. She let him get away again and this time it was all her fault. How was she going too tell her family, they were starting to like Robert too .Now he's on his way back to the airport with no one other then August, to go back to his life before her. They must have left early so there was no way of catch him. Emma sat there on the bed there was a knock at the door. Emma looked up their stood Granny.

"He left early this morning real early."

"Early enough for me not to go get him?"

"Yeah a good 5 hours ago you could say, I am sorry Emma things couldn't work out." Granny said. She felt bad for Emma and she knew how much Robert meant to her.

"It's okay."

"Now I am not the type of person to suggest running away but why don't you take Henry and go to Chicago."

"I can't not with everything going on." Emma said shocked on what Granny just said.

"If there's a thing or two I know about love go follow him and find him, if it's meant to be it is meant to be and You and Henry need a vacation." Granny said with a smile. Emma just walked back to the apartment Henry sat there at the counter.

"Mom is he gone?"

"Yeah buddy he is."

"Oh." Henry said actually sad about this.

"It's okay."

"No it's not mom."

"Henry just go to your room and rest it's been a long night for both of us."

"But I am not tired and it's 10 am already."

"Henry please" Emma said and Henry walked back up to the room and Emma went to the computer and looked online for 2 cheep tickets to Chicago. Henry walked in over to Emma.

"What are you doing mom?" The boy asked looking at the website.

"I thought I said for you too go to your room?"

"You did but your upset so I didn't want to leave you." Henry said Emma just hugged her son.

"Thank you I am looking for tickets for Chicago."

"Really were going to find him?"

"Yes! Well I know where he is but we should go see him."

"Really?"

"Are you okay with that Henry?"

"Yes of course!" Henry said with a smile, Emma was happy her son liked Robert.

**A/N- Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it ~Lauren :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- sorry for this chapter being so late but I hope you like it! Also I am switching in between Robert and Casey because well firehouse 51 knows him as Casey not Robert.**

**Chapter 16**

Emma and Henry got too Boston Airport around 2 then got to Chicago around 7. Emma got a taxi and the two got in with there bags.

"Where too mam." The Taxi driver asked.

"Do you even know where he works?" Henry asked looking up at Emma.

"Yes he told me." She looked down at her son, One of these day she will be the one looking up most likely. "Fire house 51." Emma said the guy nodded. Emma looked back at her son.

"Maybe this was a bad idea I mean we know no one here it's a bit awkward."

"I knew no one in Strorybrooke when you dragged me there." Emma stated. Henry nodded and the two got out of the taxi. Emma paid the nice taxi man and the two stood in front of the fire department. "Remember call him Casey or Matthew not Robert." Emma said Henry nodded again, A lady was walking into the station.

"Miss!" Emma yelled the lady turned around.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked. as Emma and Henry got over too her.

"Yeah I was looking for Matthew Casey."

"He's out right now who are you?"

"I am Emma and this is my son Henry who are you?"

"Gabrby Dawson I am an EMT here follow me." Emma followed the brunette with Henry by her side.

"Nice to meet you Gabby." Emma said.

"So your looking for Casey are you a friend?"

"Yea you could say that." Emma said entering where all the other firefighters were.

"Hey guys this is Emma and her son Henry she's a friend of Casey's" Gabby said they all waved. Gabby looked at Emma.

"You can wait here for a little bit his flight got delayed so Hallie and Kelly is picking him up from the airport."

"Who are Kelly?" Emma asked confused.

"Kelly Severide. Casey's best friend." Gabby said shocked that Emma didn't know who Casey was.

"Oh no I knew just didn't remember his first name." Emma said it clicked but what was he doing with Hallie his ex fiance. Emma and Henry sat down at a table and started talking with Chris Herman and Mouch.

"So where you from?" Hermann asked.

"We are from..."

"Portland." Emma said cutting Henry off before he could say Storybrooke they didn't need anymore visitors there.

"Portland isn't that on the water in Maine?" Mouch asked.

"Yea it is it's really nice there."

"My wife and I went there a few years back." Hermann said.

"Yeah but he got her pregnant again so now there stuck in Chicago for a while." Mouch said laughing.

"Congrats on the new baby." Emma said.

"Eh I am happy but it was unplanned."

"I was unplanned." Henry said. Emma looked at her son shocked.

"Henry..." Emma said.

"Well it's the truth." Henry said. Emma sighed.

"Well your gonna love the kid no matter what."

"Yes I am." Hermann said.

"So is Henry your only kid?" Mouch asked.

"Yes I am but I..."

"Henry quiet please."

"But mom." Henry wined.

"Hey Mills!" Mouch yelled. Peter looked up "Yeah Mouch."

"Take Henry and show him how you make our lunch." Henry got up and walked over too Peter.

"Hi I am Henry." Peter looked at the boy. "Nice to meet you Henry I am Peter you met my girlfriend earlier."

"Oh Gabby she is really nice."

"Yes she is an EMT." He said looking over at Gabby who was working on paper work for Otis and Hermann's new pub.

"Are you a cook or ..." Henry asked.

"No I am a firefighter candidate also help out with EMT stuff." Mills said. Henry looked over at his mom, she was having a conversation with the older men.

"Sorry if we brought up family problems." Hermann said.

"No it's just Henry get's off topics."

"How old is he?" Hermann asked.

"He's 11 got a mind of his own that boy love him to death though." Emma said smiling at Henry.

"Well he seems like a great kid so how do you know Casey? Mouch asked.

"We use to date a while back."

"He isn't his father is he?" Mouch asked confused.

"No he isn't don't worry about that." Emma said with a laugh. "I didn't know him till once Henry was 3."

"Does Casey no you are here?" Hermann asked.

"No not yet he came to visit me things didn't go so well and well..."She said as he entired the squad room.

"Emma what are you doing here?" He asked shocked too see him.

**A/N- hope you liked it sorry for ending like that the 2nd part is a lot longer so I just made it a separate chapter! Lauren :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 chapters in one day! :)**

**Chapter 17**

Emma looked at him he was already in his firefighter gear.

"We need to talk." Emma said. Hallie and Severide walked in behind Casey.

"Matt his this her?"

"Guys can you give us a minute."

"Matthew!" Henry shouted from across the room.

"Hey Buddy." Casey said. (Now switching names) Robert took Emma into his office shutting the door and closing the blinds.

"What are you doing here!?" Robert asked pissed.

"You left this morning."

"You hurt me." Robert stated.

"So you just run?"

"Isn't that what you always do?!" He shouted.

"I have a son I can't do that now."

"Why not you did that 11 years ago."

"Henry has nothing to do with any of this."

"Yes he was the reason why you left me."

"I left you because..." Emma stopped before saying it.

"Because of what?!"

"I loved you so much I knew you would hate being with me!" Emma said.

"I could never hate you Emma, you were my entire world and I was so happy with you."

"I am scared of commitment."

"I know and we can work on that but I am just mad that you chose House over me."

"Never it's just he's so damn frustrating I wish he wasn't at home."

"You just called Storybrooke your home?"

"Well I've been there for a year my family there."

"I get that I want to be able to work on this maybe the engagement was too fast."

"No it wasn't it was more house should go die."

"Wish he was dead." Robert said with a sigh. "So we basically got in an argument over House."

"Well yeah I guess so."

"You came all the way here too Chicago too tell me it's House's fault."

"No." Emma took a step closer too Robert. "I came here too do this..." She leaned forward and there lips met. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled. He had a smile on his face too.

"I will always love you." Robert said.

"I will always love you too."

"So do you guys want to stay here for a bit I mean..."

"Yea of course I just need to call my parents and let them know."

"I am thinking about telling them all the truth." Robert said Emma looked at him shocked.

"Telling them that you use to be a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?"

"Severide knows no one else."

"Oh." Emma said.

"Let's just go out and see the rest of the people." Robert said opening the door to his office.

"Quick question?"

"Yea..."

"Why did Hallie get you at the airport?"

"Her and Severide are kinda a thing now." Robert said a bit upset.

"Wow what guy date's there best friend's ex." Emma said.

"To be honest I don't care I got you." Robert said kissing her again. The two walked down the hallway holding hands Once they got to the squad room everyone looked at the.

"Did you guys work everything out?" Henry asked. Emma nodded. Henry had this huge grin on his face

"So your Robert's new girlfriend?" Shay asked. Emma looked at her confused, how did she know that he was Robert. "Your kid told us all wasn't surprising." Shay said.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." Robert said.

"It's okay...Robert." Gabby said smiling. "We are all family here we all have secrets."

"You don't got no secrets Dawson we know your sleeping with Mills." Mouch said with a laugh.

"Hey 11 year old in the room." Henry said everyone laughed. "Mom this is Shay." Henry said pointing to the other blonde in the room. "She's really nice also an EMT."

"Nice too meet you Shay."

"How long are you guys staying?" Shay asked.

"I think a week or two."

"But mom I have school." Henry stated. Emma looked at her son. "Henry your grandmother will be fine with you missing class." Emma said.

"Okay!" Henry said smiling.

"Hey Henry why don't we show you around the firetruck." Mouch asked.

"And we can show you the ambulance." Dawson said looking at Mills.

"Awesome!" Henry said walking off with Dawson, Mills, Mouch and Hermann asked letting everyone else talk. Emma, Robert, Shay, and Severide all sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner." Shay asked upset.

"I new actually." Severide said. Shay glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Shay said angry.

"It was Robert's thing to tell."

"Matthew!"Shay said pissed.

"It was personal." Emma said she didn't want to get into this but she was now in it.

"What do you have to do with this?"

"Emma and I were doctors together." Robert stated.

"Doctors is that why you were so good at helping that lady give birth too the baby?" Shay asked.

"Yes that's why."

"Oh." Shay said.

"But we worked together in New Jersey even got married but divorced she left and I then came here."

"Then why are you guys together know?" Shay asked. Emma was getting the idea that she liked Robert.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Emma asked.

"Because Matthew is like my brother and I don't care I am calling him Matthew." Shay said directing it towards Emma.

"Shay why don't me and you just go out for coffee or something." Severide asked. Shay looked at him.

"I hate being lied too."

"We all do but I was lied to my entire life." Emma said.

"So was I and I am sorry but you are just going to have too accept who I am Shay." Robert said Shay nodded. Shay got up and walked away, Severide looked at Emma and Robert.

"It's gonna take a while."

"What happened when I was gone?" Robert asked.

"Clarice broke her heart again and left."

"She got back with Clarice?" Robert said shocked. Severide nodded.

"Yeah it was very interesting. Clarice is pregnant but went back with her boyfriend or husband I don't even know." Severide said.

"Wait is Shay?"

"Yes." Robert and Severide said laughing.

"Oh..." Emma said with a bit of a laugh. "Cool."

"Yeah me and Shay live together she's been my best friend since we started here."

"How long ago was that?" Emma asked. Severide looked at her. "Uh 5 years or so maybe more."

"Thats nice." Emma said. The 3 adults got up and went up to go see Henry.

"Where's Dawson?" Robert asked.

"She's talking too Shay." Mills said, It was still awkward for both men.

"Oh okay."

**A/N- Okay what did you guys think this was a lot longer then I thought! Lauren :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Later that night the 3 of them were at Roberts apartment they all sat down on the couch watching a movie.

"I am sorry you had to meet everyone." Robert said, Emma looked at him.

"Sorry my kid has a big mouth." Emma said they both kinda laughed, they looked to Henry who was fast asleep in between them. The two got up, shut the tv off and Robert got a blanket for Henry handing it too Emma.

"Thanks." She said taking the blanket and draping it over Henry who was passed out. "He had a long day." Emma said looking at her son. The two walked out of the tv room into the kitchen.

Robert wrapped his arms around Emma. "Robert I have a question." Emma asked. He looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Why did you change your name?"

"Well Matthew's my middle name you know that." Robert said. Emma new that was true but their had to be more.

"Anything else?" Emma asked, She knew it was something.

"Well House I mean it started when I was in foster care..." He said. Emma looked at him. "You were in foster care?"

"Yes but only when my father was drinking my mother passed away when I was younger...social services took me out put me in a home where my father couldn't find me I took their last name and my middle name."

"Oh so they were the Casey's?" Emma asked he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the system?" Emma asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't want you too hear me complain." He said Emma turned around and looked at him.

"Robert I love you and I will always listen to you." Emma said he kissed her softly.

"They passed away when I turned 18 right before I went to med school." He said. Emma looked at him she knew he had more to say but didn't want to push it. "That's why I changed my name back too Robert Chase."

"And you now changed it back?" Emma asked, He nodded.

"Yes...Why don't we just get some sleep it's been a really long night." Robert said Emma nodded and followed him too his room.

*****Once A Fire *** Once A Fire *****

House walked into the hospital looking for Whale.

"Sir you can't come in here." A nurse said House brushed passed her.

"I don't care." House said Gold walked in.

"Gregory House I need a favor" Mr. Gold asked. House nodded.

"What?!"

"Well you know you owe me a favor from a while back." Gold said smiling playing with his cane.

"I don't remember." House said even though he clearly did.

"You helped me find my son." He said. House smiled.

"Ah Yes Neal Cassidy" House said.

"His name is Bae." Mr. Gold said.

"When are you going to tell Ms. Swan about that." House said.

"Well I need your help." Mr. Gold said.

"What do you want...I am in a rush to find Whale." House said.

"Help me find Bae again."

"What do I look like a spy." House said. Gold glared.

"You owe me and you know that." Gold said.

"You didn't really help with that problem?"

"Oh do you want more pain in your leg then?" Gold said. House looked at him.

"Fine I can help you again." House said knowing that his past is a lot worse then everyone would think.

*****Once A Fire *** Once A Fire *****

"Mom..." Henry said shaking his mother awake. Robert was still passed out. Emma woke up and looked at her son.

"Henry what's up?"

"Can we go home soon?" He asked. Emma sat up looking at him.

"Yeah we can go back soon I promise." Emma got up and followed Henry outside of the room letting Robert sleep in a little more.

"Do you think...I mean can we find my father?"

"Henry?" Emma said looking at him, she new this would come up once more.

"Can we just figure things out first because I mean we have a lot to deal with once we get home."

"Your calling Storybrook home?"

"Yes of course." Emma said finding food to make for Henry.

**A/N- Okay sorry it took a while to add! Lauren :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry this took way too long to post I had half of it done like 2 weeks ago in my note book and I just finished typing it! Sorry Thank you guys to my amazing readers who have waited for this chapter sorry for the long wait! Anyways On with the story!**

**Chapter 19**

Emma looked at Robert. "I got a question?"

"Sure what's wrong?" She walked around the kitchen counter, Henry was still asleep.

"Do you still have feelings for Gabby?"

"No of course only for you."

"Okay…." Emma said still unsure.

"I don't Emma let's wake up the kid and get going." Robert said upset that she would even ask that. They got plane tickets back to Boston and got back late that night. Snow and David were waiting the door swung open.

"WE ARE BACK!" Henry shouted running up to David hugging him.

"Did House or Gold kill each other?" Emma asked.

"Surprisingly not yet." Snow said jokingly. She hugged her daughter and grandson. Robert walked in behind them carrying bags.

"Did you really have to bring him back?" David said, he wasn't a fan of Robert obviously.

"Dad you're going to have to lie with the fact I love Robert." Emma said

"I know." He said with a sigh.

*****Once A Fire***Once A Fire***Once A Fire*****

The following morning the family of 5 sat at the diner for breakfast, the diner was surprisingly empty and only they were there along with Granny and Red, who were sort of minding their own business.

House walked in pulling up a chair "What a lovely family breakfast you have here, you guys are just missing the evil step mother or adoptive mother whatever you choose" He said. Emma and Robert looked at him but David was the first to talk.

"Yes Mr. House what do you want?" David said.

"Well I had a favor to do for Gold…." House started everyone knew that making a deal/ having a favor to do for Gold was always a bad idea. "And I found out something very interesting Allison." He said looking at Emma. "It's Emma she said upset knowing that whatever he had to say wasn't good.

"You slept with Mr. Gold's son." House said bluntly. Emma looked at her son he wasn't really paying attention to what the adults where talking about but caught on too what he was saying.

"My father?" Henry asked.

"Henry just finish your pancakes." Snow said looking at the worry in her daughters eyes.

"No!" Emma said shocked. Robert, Emma, and House walked to the back of the diner.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked to House holding Roberts hand.

"Neal Cassidy well he is really Bae Mr. Gold's son."

"I hate you House!" Emma said and ran out of the diner. Robert was going to follow her but Snow stopped him.

"Stay here I will go talk to my daughter." She said Robert nodded looking at Henry and David.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Fine." David said he had no idea what was really going on but he didn't like it one bit.

"David please be nicer to him." Snow said grabbing her coat.

"Oh and I will add Neal's coming to Storybrooke!" House said with that Snow ran out of the diner to find her daughter and David punched House in the jaw after his wife left.

"Bloody sir what the…" House said standing up from the table trying to take a swing at David but Robert punched him in the gut having him double over.

"Ah Chase you actually became stronger." House said jokingly.

"Red please take Henry to the back we need to talk to Mr. Gregory House." Henry scooted out of the booth and into the back with Granny and Red.

*****Once A Fire***Once A Fire***Once A Fire*****

"Why can't I watch them fight?" Henry asked looking up at Red.

"Personally I would kick House's ass for telling everyone things about your mother." Granny said.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Nothing you need to know now but just read your book."

"I'm 11 not 5 I can handle the truth."

"Okay well just never mind." Granny said Red stood there fixing a pie.

"Red this is no time for pies."

"Well I mean I would call the sheriff but one's out there beating the crap out of House and the other ran off crying so." Red said Granny shrugged.

*****Once A Fire***Once A Fire***Once A Fire*****

"It's Doctor." House said moaning in pain after he finally got up off the ground.

"I personally don't care what it is!" David said.

"You going to hurt a cripple I mean you are the sheriff you suppose to help the town not hurt it." House said, David punched him one last time, his nose was bleeding a bit and he had a busted lip.

"I don't care what I do now I understand I am the sheriff around here but I am doing this to protect my daughter from a bastard like you.

"Too bad your girl fell in love with me a few years back." With that David punched him knocking him out cold, him and Robert took House into the street and left him in the corner alley behind Granny's.

"Your just going to leave him their?" Granny asked.

"Red you got any hard liquor?"

"Whiskey why?" She said pulling it out of the cabinet. David took it poured some of it into House's mouth and then put the bottle down next to him outside.

"Don't tell anyone this happened." David said walking away taking his grandson. Robert followed behind them a few steps back.

**A/N- Just a little bit of a twist :) Anyways sorry this took so long I am going to try adding a bit more soon, Next chapter you will expect to see a little bit of Belle and Emma and Snow talk! :)**

**Lauren :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N- Sorry for very long wait-_- Sorry No Belle in this chapter**

Snow followed Emma all the way back to the apartment and knocked on the bed room door.

"Emma please we need to talk." Snow said Emma ignored her. All Snow could hear was her daughter crying. Snow tried to open the door but it was locked, she sat down behind the door.

"Emma please I'm sorry that he did that." Snow said. After another few minutes of silence the door unlocked and Snow got up to walk inside. Emma was laying on the bed with her head under the pillowing ignoring the world. Snow went over and sat down next too Emma. She rubbed circles on Emma's back trying to get her calm down. Emma moved the pillow away and sat up she took a deep breathe and looked at Snow.

"We met when I was 17..."

"Oh..." Snow said as Emma took a deep breathe. "Please don't interrupt." Emma said nicely, Snow nodded.

"We met a few months after I jumped the system. I then needed a car to get around so I found a car and stole it. Turns out he as in Neal stole it first, he saved my ass when I ran through a red light and we started from there. We stole together but then we had to go get some watches that he stole before we met. He blamed it all on me and left all he did was leave me with key's too the bug and got me pregnant in jail. When I got out I had only the car and that was it..." Emma said with a deep breathe and more tears rolled down her face.

"Did he know you where pregnant?" Snow asked Emma nodded no. "You didn't look for him?" Snow asked. She wiped away the tears that fell from her daughters eyes.

"I did look for him but he wasn't anywhere and then I just gave up." Emma said with a shrugged. I started over I changed everything I got the education and became a doctor that's when I met Chase and my life turned upside down."

"I thought you met Neal in the foster system with House?"

"I wish it was more like that." Emma said. "Just thought that was the better thing to tell everyone then the truth." Emma looked down at the ground.

"Emma it's our secret and we will keep it our secret no one else has to know." Snow said Emma finally looking up at her. "Henry will most likely have questions and Robert will figure things out too but I want you guys to be happy. Your father will come around." Emma feel into a hug with Snow and Snow kissed her daughter's head.

"Thank you mom..." Emma said quietly.

*********Once A Fire***Once A Fire***Once A Fire*****

The girls just stayed at home and talked while the boys where out in the woods finding and hunting things because Henry wanted too. Henry, Robert, and Charming walked in too the apartment later that night. Snow and Emma where sitting at the counter with a wine glasses that was Snow's and Emma had a bottle of beer in her hand.

"How much have you guys drunk so far tonight?" Charming asked with a laugh. Emma and Snow looked at the boys.

"Not a lot." Emma said. Robert laughed.

"That's a lie." Robert said. Emma was a little out of it then she was and Robert new how Emma got when she was drunk.

"Hey Henry why don't you go get ready for bed." Henry nodded and left towards the bathroom. Emma looked at Robert.

"I am not drunk." Emma said trying to grab her keys but Robert got them first. "Emma where do you think you are going?" He question Emma looked at him in the eyes.

"Out." She said he knew that response it was the response of drunk and frustration.

"Really out where?"

"To go bash House's head in." Emma said upset. Charming and Robert looked at each other and laughed. Emma looked at them both. "What are you guys laughing at?" Emma asked confused. Snow new that Emma did have a little more too drink only because Snow has has about one glass of wine and Emma has has about 2 beers working on her 3rd.

"Well we might have taken care of that earlier." Charming said. Snow looked at him eyes widened. "Charming!" Snow yelled.

"Oh no don't worry I just punched him in the face and well Robert here he punched him in the gut." Charming said grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Charming, Robert I can't believe you guys!" Snow said shocked.

"House deserved it he doesn't hurt my daughter." Charming said upset.

"Fair enough." Snow shrugged. Robert went to go check on Henry quickly and Snow and Charming where having there own little conversation. Emma stormed out of the house before anyone could catch her thankfully she didn't have her keys so she wouldn't be going far. Robert followed her out of the complex and found her on the bench outside.

"Hey Emma." He said sitting down on the bench.

"It's all too much for me."

"You know we are all here for you when he comes?"

"Let's go to Chicago I like it there."

"but your family is here?"

"I know that but..."

"Emma you can't run from him." Robert said.

"So your gonna be here with me when he comes?"

"If it gets to that yet of course." Robert said with a smile taking Emma in for a hug.

"Nice evening isn't it?" Archie said walking his dog passed the couple.

"Yes it is." Robert said knowing that wasn't the case for there little family but they would figure it all out.

**A/N- Next chapter guess whose coming :) 2-3 more chapters left**

**Lauren :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hope you guys like Long chapters cuz this one is a bit long :) Sorry it took so long to add this one but finally back into writing!**

A few days passed and a stranger showed up in Storybrooke, he stopped in at Granny's diner and sat down on a stool at the bar, he wore faded jeans and a grey hoodie. "What can I get you?" Red asked the stranger. He looked at the lady she wore a tight white shirt with a red skirt, her long black hair cascaded down her back, it had one stripe of red down the side.

"Oh um I'll just take a breakfast sandwich." He said with a smile looking at the lady.

"You visiting I haven't seen you around here at all?" Red asked the stranger.

"Yes I am just visiting a few people?"

"Oh are you a friend of Emma's?" Red asked.

"Emma?" He asked confused and very shocked he stuttered.

"Yes Emma Swan." Red said clarifying they didn't get new people in town much and the only other stranger here was either Dr. House or Dr. Chase.

"No I am actually here too see Dr. House." He knew exactly who that guy was and he really hated him but he had to see him.

"Ahh he is at the hospital it's down the street and to the left."

"Okay thanks." He said. Red got him his breakfast sandwich and the stranger left money on the table and left. Red watched as the man walked out of the diner, she felt like he met him once before many moons ago.

The man walked into the hospital up to the front desk. He marched right in and demanded to see Gregory House this instant.

"Sir, please calm down." The nurse said. The man slammed his fist against the table. "Where is Gregory House?" The man yelled once more.

"May I asked who wants to see him."

"Neal Cassidy." He said frustrated.

"Neal?" Said a softer voice, Neal turned around to see Emma standing there. Her hair was down, her glasses where gone, she had make up on not a lot but perfect enough to make her glow, she wore black jeans, boots, and a red long sleeve shirt.

"Emma…." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live her with my family." Emma said unsure what else to say. Just then Robert walked around the corner pulling Emma to his hip holding her.

"Oh."

"I didn't know you were coming so soon?"

"I had to drive but I thought I wasn't leaving till Friday. I got invited by House….Is he here?"

"Um yes but he's actually resting now as a patient." Robert said unsure what to think of his loves ex-lover. "Hi I am Dr. Robert Chase, Emma's"

"Fiancé." Emma added in with a smile. Neal looked at them shocked, why was he shocked it had been 10 years of course she had moved on.

"Congrats." Neal said, Emma looked at Robert. "Can you give us a minute to talk?" Emma asked Robert looked at her kissed her cheek and walked away. Emma and Neal sat down in a private room just to talk.

*****ONCE A FIRE***ONCE A FIRE***ONCE A FIRE*****

They were quiet for a few minutes, no words were said Emma looked at the floor and Neal looked out the window.

"Did you know I was coming?" Neal asked. Emma looked up at him.

"Uh House mentioned something but I didn't think you would come you know why you are here right?" Emma asked.

"My father's here….I saw him a few minutes ago before I got here we are having a dinner tonight." Neal said.

"Neal."

"I get it Emma a lot has gone on between us I mean the baby and everything else." Neal said. Emma looked away from him. "Please Emma we got to talk about something." Neal said trying to get Emma's attention.

"Things didn't go exactly how you wanted it or exactly how I wanted it." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked. "Don't interrupt me." Emma cut him off.

"When I left you and came back I told you that the baby died…..He didn't….I gave him a better life." Emma said choking tears.

"YOU MEAN OUR SON IS OUT THEIR ALONE WITH A NEW FAMILY?!" Neal stood up somewhat yelled at Emma.

"NO! now would you quiet down and let me explain." Emma asked. Putting a hand on Neal's arm he sat down.

"Wait I have a son?" Neal asked. Emma nodded a tear streamed down her face. "Where is he then?"

"With my parents ."

"Your parents?"

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan….really Snow White and Charming."

"OMG there your parents?" Neal asked shocked, Emma nodded.

"And wait did they take care of him his entire life?"

"Not quiet he was with a lady named Regina Mills."

"The evil queen Regina?"

"You know of her?"

"Well Yes I spent many years on a ship with….."

"Oh gosh don't tell me you are one of those lost boys with Peterpan."

"Actually I was on the Jollyrodger with Hook for a bit."

"Okay then…..To think I thought I would have a normal life."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes of course."

"And that man?"

"Robert he's my fiancé he's from New Jersey but he lived in Chicago for a bit."

"Okay." Neal said still a bit confused. "What's our sons name?"

"Henry….." Emma said. Neal smiled.

"You named our Son Henry?" Neal questioned.

"No Regina did." Emma said with a sigh. She looked back to the ground, Neal tilted her chin up.

"What did you want to name him?"

"Um….I never really thought of it." Emma said quietly, Neal Smirked.

"Ah Emma Swan you still suck at lying 10 years later." Neal said with a laugh.

"I wanted to name him either…Scott….or maybe Jared…At times even David."

"After your father?" Neal questioned.

"Well yes but I didn't know my father's name at the time." Emma said stating the complete truth.

"Do I need to meet your parents too?" Neal questioned. Emma nodded. "Aint that bad Robert lived through it."

"Yeah but you and Robert don't have a kid together do you?" Neal asked, now it was Emma's turn to laugh.

"No we don't…..Not yet." Emma said with a smile. "How can you sit there and looked at me like I didn't hurt you."

"Because I never blamed you for anything Emma all I did was Blame that bastard of a doctor House." He said. Emma looked at her watch it was already 2:15. She stood up. "I need to go get Henry from Regina's now do you want to come?" Emma asked.

"Won't Robert be mad?"

"No because he knows I love him and you are just a part of my past." Emma said saying the truth.

"Hurtful but very true." They walked out of the room. Neal waited patiently for Emma to get back from talking with Robert for a little bit then they walked out of the hospital to her car.

"Wow you still have this piece of junk." Neal asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah we've been through a lot together." Emma thought of the several times she camped out in this car.

"Ever thought of maybe getting a new one?" Neal asked. Emma shook her head no.

"Not until this one gives up." She said with a laugh. He missed her laugh, he missed her smile, and he missed her in general. They got in the car and drove off too Regina's.

"So you share our son with the Mayor?" Neal asked.

"No actually but now I have come to an agreement Regina can spent one night a week with him." Emma said. "It's the least I could do she raised him." Neal nodded

"So does Henry know who I am?" Neal asked Emma as she was driving she nodded.

"Uh Yes so does well a lot of other people." Emma said.

"Ah," was the only thing to come out of Neal Cassidy's mouth. Emma parked the car in front of the mayors house and walked up with Neal.

"It's like a smaller version of the white house." Neal said as a joke. Emma ignored it and waited patiently for Regina to answer the door after the doorbell rang. The door swung open and there stood Regina Mills.

"Ah Ms. Swan Henry is just getting his bag who is this man?" Regina said looking at Neal.

"Regina just call me Emma please. This man here is Henry's father Neal Cassidy." Emma said. Regina's eyes went wide.

"I didn't know you were in contact?" Regina said from remembering the very first conversation she had with Emma.

"Oh we weren't but you know for our son I just had to be here nice to meet you Mayor."

"It's Regina." She said with a smile. Just then Henry sprinted down the stair swinging his bag over his shoulder. He looked at the man and then Regina then at Emma.

"Who is this man?" He asked confused.

"I am…." Neal said but Emma cut him off once again. " A friend of mine I want to take you to the park you up for that?" Emma asked. Henry nodded with a smile. He hugged Regina and then left.

***ONCE A FIRE***ONCE A FIRE***ONCE A FIRE***

"Are you my father?" Henry asked Neal.

"Well you like getting right to the point don't you?" Neal said with a laugh looking at Emma who nodded and smiled. "Yes Henry I am your father."

"And you're not going to go anywhere?"

"As long as your mom will let me stay I am here for you." Neal said with a smile. Emma smiled a bit. Henry gave him a huge hug, which was a bit odd for both parents….but Henry was known for unexpected hugs.

**A/N- feel there will be at lesast 3-6 more chapters not sure hope you like it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Lauren :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It took a bit of convincing but Emma finally gave in to having Neal around here. She even let him take Henry out for breakfast and some fishing in the harbor; Neal didn't really seem like the fishing type though. It was 8 AM and they had already left that morning to start fishing, Neal met Regina at the dock.

"Dad!" Henry said running to hug Neal.

"Thank you Regina." Neal said Regina nodded walking down the dock with her nice work clothes on.

"Your Henry's father he deserves to spend time with you….How did you get Emma to agree to it?" Regina asked, very curiously because Emma and Robert weren't too happy with Neal staying anyways.

"A lot of convincing she has put up a lot of walls." Neal said with a frown.

"Well when you have….." Regina stopped talking and just walked away. Neal new the end of that sentence but for Henry's sake she didn't finish it.

"Dad we going to catch any fish today?" Henry asked.

"Hope so!" Neal said with a smile.

***ONCE A FIRE *** ONCE A FIRE***ONCE A FIRE***

Emma and Robert sat in the living room waiting for her parents to come back into the room. Snow was in the bathroom, and David was in the upstairs room. "You know Emma what you said…." Robert started. Emma looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked a bit confused.

"The part of me being your fiancé."

"Oh ya that part." Emma said. "I ….I meant it." Emma said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked questioning her.

"Yes Robert I want to marry you again." She said kissing him smiling.

"Eeehem." Snow said standing in front of her daughter and soon to be son in law. The two looked up at her all innocent. "Sorry for interrupting." Snow said with a laugh.

"Sorry mom." Emma said kind of ashamed even at her age. David walked down the stairs.

"What did I miss?"

"Just our daughter kissing her boyfriend on the couch." Snow said with a laugh.

"I love that we can still have these memories with what we have missed." David said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny." Emma said with a smirk. David sat down on the couch between Emma and Robert.

"Where is Henry?" He asked.

"Dad come on move this isn't cool." David stood up after laughing a bit. Snow had already started with breakfast.

"Well Regina had him last night again and she brought him to go fishing with Neal." Emma said standing up leaving Robert on the couch to help her mother with breakfast.

"Okay." David said looking at Robert.

"Mom do you need help with breakfast?" The words mom and dad just rolled off Emma's tounge now a days and it made her parents very happy.

"Emma are you sure you want to help?" Snow asked her daughter nicely.

"Come on mom my cooking doesn't suck that much?" Emma said. Robert looked at David then back at Emma and her mom.

"Must I add the entire time we were married and dated you didn't cook much we more ordered out." Robert said.

"I have gotten better." Emma protested. "Henry likes my dinners."

"Actually he hides them and then I get him food after." Robert said with a laugh. Emma looked at him hurt.

"Sorry Emma." Snow said.

"Do you all hate my cooking?" Emma asked honestly. The 3 adults looked at her, "We don't hate your cooking it's just you need practice or just not cook." David said "You didn't get your mother's cooking experts."

"No but she sure did get my bad kick ass ability." Snow said with a smile. With that Emma went back to the couch and sat with Robert letting her mother do all the cooking.

"I am surprised we haven't heard from House recently." David said shocked.

"Oh but whenever that is said something will be started up." Robert said everyone nodded.

**A/N-Hope you like my update!:) please review! Thank you**

**Lauren:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue!

You would think after a year Emma wouldn't complain as much for planning a wedding but everything had to be perfect, and everything was. On June 5th she and Robert got married; it was well not simple as most people would think. Snow wanted everything to be perfect and even though Emma was just going along with everything she really was happy with how it was turning out. Champaign was given and announcements were also given…..Regina and Neal announced that they were engaged and that they were to be married in the winter. House was still in town and him and Gold surprisingly hasn't killed each other, Neal decided to stay in town to still be part of a family with Henry but realized he wouldn't ever end up with Emma.

"Mom!" Henry said running up to Emma and Robert out of breathe.

"Henry what's wrong?"

"I'm running from….." Just then David ran over to Henry talking his grandson to the ground. Snow walked over looking at the two boys who were ruining their nice suits.

"Boys!" Snow said upset, David and Henry looked up and laughed a bit. Emma looked down at her beautiful white dress, she remembered the dress she wore when she first married Robert it was simple and smooth this one was more ruffles and poofy like a princess, she just wanted to make her mother happy and secretly she kind of liked it not that she would ever admit it. She somehow found herself in the bathroom crying, she locked herself in there not wanting to talk to anyone. Robert noticed she was gone and so did Snow, Emma sat there in the bathroom looking at the mirror how did she manage this she wiped away the tears as she heard a knock on the door and a voice who she was shocked to here.

"Emma are you alright?" Regina asked. Yes Regina Mills was invited to the party, it was only due to the fact that Emma wanted things to be normal as possible for her son even if it was again her own will because her parents didn't want Regina there.

"I am okay." Emma said being a completely lie. She walked over to the door and unlocked it, Regina looked at Emma and walked into the bathroom and locked the door again.

"You are not okay is it because I am engaged to Neal?" Regina asked, Emma laughed at her.

"No, it's not that…..Gosh I never thought you would be the first person I'd tell." Emma said still laughing. "Well I am freaking pregnant with Roberts baby and I have no clue how to tell him." Emma said looking at the floor.

"A baby that's great!" Regina said with a smile. "Henry will be very happy to have a sibling, telling Robert should be easy you guys love each other he will be so happy with it don't worry!" Regina said giving Emma a congratulations hug. After Emma's makeup was all fixed Emma and Regina walked out of the bathroom. Emma couldn't believe why or how Regina was being so nice to her. Emma went back to being with Robert and Regina went back with Neal.

A day or two after the wedding Emma told Robert the news, and he was so happy. A few weeks after that Emma told Henry and so on told the other people. People weren't surprised due to the fact they thought it would happen sooner.

THE END

A/N- I hope you liked it! I will most likely write a sequel when I have more time what do you think?


End file.
